Kitty's Got Claws
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: X-23 was the woman that always caught Chris's eye, so one day he just decides to ask her out. After she accepts his offer, the rest is history. ChrisxLaura/X-23.
1. The Confession

**[Disclaimer] I do NOT own Marvel or Capcom! All of the credit goes to its creator(s)!**

**[Author's Note] I don't know about you guys, but I always thought that Laura and Chris looked pretty awesome together, so why not write a story about them, right? Uh, sorry if you don't like it; I'm also sorry about any typos and other writing errors. I hate that crap.**

(Kitty's Got Claws)

_**(Chapter One – The Confession)**_

For Chris Redfield, the Marvel vs. Capcom universe was always a battlefield. He took most everything very seriously, just like he did his actual job. When he first received the invitation to join in on this all-star battle to save the world, he felt kind of skeptical about the whole thing. The man simply felt like his job was just way too important to abandon and leave from, all just to fight and hang out with a bunch of random, super powered weirdoes. After a long debate with his mind, he decided that he would join in on this grand mêlée that was going on. He expected it to be pure chaos soon as he arrived at the stadium. His ride to get there was a helicopter. Chris looked over at the pilot before getting out of the thing.

The pilot patted Chris on the shoulder and told him, "Be careful, sir! Remember, this is a huge crisis! This is a battle to save the world from destruction! Everyone at headquarters really believes in you, and so do I, sir!"

Chris nodded his head as he said back to the man, "Thanks! And don't worry, I'll take care of this freak and destroy it! Even if everyone here doesn't take this thing seriously, I will! Nothing is going to get in my way!"

After all of the screaming and seriousness was over with, Chris climbed down the ladder and landed on the ground. The helicopter flew away, and then Chris began to run very quickly over towards the stadium. When he made it over to the front door, he put his back up against the side of the building, now loading up a pistol and getting ready for infiltration. He stood in front of the door, and then kicked it down, later pointing his pistol right in front of himself.

"FREEZE!" he shouted, noticing that nobody was there soon afterwards. He looked around with caution, and then slowly began to walk around the place, pointing his gun in various locations as he scouted the area. He didn't hear anything. It was so quiet. "It's too quiet in here," he whispered. "Too… quiet." The muscled man soon turned down a hallway, promptly spotting a door that was open. "Bingo." Chris slowly made his way over to the open door, later walking inside and pointing his pistol again. "Put your hands in the air!"

What did he see in this room? Deadpool and Dante, who were both sitting down on a chair, playing a game of chess. Right beside them was a half-eaten pepperoni and sausage pizza. Chris was shocked at what he was seeing. How could these… people be playing chess at a time like this? The man walked over to them and looked down at the two. Deadpool looked like he was in deep thought.

"Come on, dude, you gotta make a move sooner or later," said Dante with a smirk on his face.

"Shhhhhh! My yeast is rising," was the mercenary's response, now making his move on the board.

Before he finished his move, he then heard his white haired friend say to him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, buddy."

Hearing Dante say that made Deadpool stop and look at him. "You know, you ALWAYS do stuff like this when we play this darn game! Gah! How it hurts my brain!" He then began to bang his head on the board.

"Yo, Dead, what are you doing?!" It was too late. Their intense game of chess was now ruined. Dante shook his head and sighed, later speaking very disappointingly, "You… are such an idiot."

Deadpool laughed as he retorted back, "That's not what your mom said to me last night, Dante. She said that I'm very, VERY good at chess. I beat her twice in a row, too!"

"Yeah, my mother is dead, so I don't think that was my mom you were playing with there."

"Um, excuse me," said a voice, which made both Dante and Deadpool look up. They saw Chris Redfield standing there looking very confused at the moment. None of them said anything to him, though. They just stared at him until he spoke again. "Uh, my name is Chris Redfield, and I'm here to help you people terminate this monster that is trying to obliterate the universe."

After looking at him for a few more seconds, they both turned their heads and looked at each other, later laughing as they both pointed at Chris. The muscled brunette couldn't feel any more disorganized than he did now. He slowly put his gun away as he waited for their laughter to silence, and after a while it did. "Don't tell me this whole thing is some kind of a sick joke," Chris uttered, sounding slightly angry.

The two men then stood up and looked at the man. "Hey, this whole thing is some kind of a sick joke," chuckled the assassin.

"As much as I hate to agree with this guy, he's kind of not lying," explained the demon killer.

"WHAT?"

Before Chris could get any angrier, Dante placed his hand on his shoulder, patting it a few times. "Dude, nobody must have told you what's going on here exactly. Yeah, there is some bozo who's trying to destroy the world and crap, but… he's just not doing it yet."

Hearing that made Chris lift an eyebrow, later asking him, "Come again?"

"Like I said, he's just not doing that yet."

"So… this monster has deep compassion?"

"Uh… sure," said both Dante and Deadpool at the same time.

Chris still couldn't believe any of this. He was taking this job so seriously, and in the end he pretty much just wasted his time, time that could have been used for something else important. "So let me get this straight… There is a monster that wants to kill everyone, but he is not feeling like he wants to do that yet. And since he doesn't want to do that yet, a bunch of heroes and villains just want to chill and have a good time here in some stadium place?"

The two friends then looked at each other again, and then looked back at Chris. "Yep, that's pretty much it," said Deadpool. "Now, if you two will excuse me, I have people to kill!" He then ran out of the room, laughing hysterically as he did so.

Dante walked over to the table and grabbed his box of pizza. "Yeah, that guy is an idiot. I know." He handed Chris a slice and started to walk out of the door. "Come on, let's chat for a while."

Feeling like he had no other choice, Chris decided to follow Dante down the hallway. "Hey, where are the others at? I heard a lot of people were supposed to be here."

Dante bit into his pizza, and then answered, "People come and go when they want. This is just the place to come back to when you want to fight or just kick back, you know? That is until the monster dude wants to get his butt kicked, of course."

Minutes later, they soon walked inside of the main room, and this room was huge. "When you want to fight? What do you mean by that?"

"Dang, did anybody tell you anything about this place?" asked the white haired man, smirking as he took another bite of his pizza. "This is freakin' Marvel vs. Capcom. The main thing we do here is fight. Look, you should think of it as… getting to know each other better by beating the living crap outta one another."

"I see…"

Dante finished his pizza, and then threw the empty box high in the air. Chris watched as the box flew in the air, and then smoothly landed into a garbage bin that was quite the distance away from them. "I'm about to go shower now. Someone might show up soon, so you shouldn't be lonely for too long. It's about time you got here, man. Now, the pugnacious shindig can really begin. Later." And with that, Dante walked away and turned down a corridor, leaving Chris still feeling rather mystified about this whole thing.

"I can't believe this," whispered the man as he began to walk over towards a nearby sofa. He sat down and closed his eyes, trying to rest his brain up because of all of the crap he just heard. He wasn't planning on falling to sleep, but he did anyway. Once his short nap was over with, he slowly began to open up his eyes. When his eyes focused, he noticed somebody was looking down at him. It was a woman, a very beautiful woman. For some reason, his first reaction was to pull out a gun, but she reacted just as quickly by placing her deadly claws right underneath his chin.

Soon enough, the tension between them died down. "That thing can't kill me," she soon spoke to him.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked her, his heart beat increasing in speed.

"Who the heck are YOU?" she asked him back, sounding furious.

"I asked you first, lady." Chris then felt her claws touch his skin, the tips of the sharp metal slightly poking through him. "Lady, calm down. It's just a question for Pete's sake." He tried not to flinch from the minor pain he was feeling right now.

"Who are you? And you better answer me this time," Laura said to him with a low, intimidating tone of voice.

"I'm Chris Redfield, alright? Just get the knives away from me!"

After staring at him for a few more seconds, she then put her claws away and backed up a little, not taking her eyes off of him. Chris put his hand up against his neck to check for any blood, and he quickly discovered that he was in fact bleeding, but it wasn't very much. The slightly injured man then stood up on his feet, now giving the woman a disturbed look.

"Please tell me that is not how you introduce yourself to people," spoke Chris, still rubbing his neck.

"Maybe it is, maybe it's not," replied Laura, still sounding choleric.

"You know, you still didn't tell me who you are."

"…"

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself now?"

"My name is Laura Kinney, but you can call me X-23," she told him as she folded her arms.

"As interesting as X-23 sounds, I think I'll just call you Laura. It sounds easier to pronounce and takes much less effort," he stated back to her, trying to force a smile on his face.

Laura's eyes wondered down, but then quickly went back up to meet his eyes. Chris noticed that, but tried not to think that much of it. The black haired woman then suddenly began to walk away from the armed man as she said, "Well, it was nice meeting you, I guess. Sorry about almost killing you."

Chris didn't say a word as he watched her walk away from him. He instantly found himself begin to check her out, but then tried to immediately purify his thoughts as he turned his head. "She sure was an interesting character," he whispered to himself, now rubbing his neck again. "Man, why does it hurt so darn bad?"

After about an hour later, Chris finally got to meet everybody in the stadium. He got along with most of the people he met, but he absolutely hated the fact that Albert Wesker was here. Not only that, but the possessed Jill was here, too. Even though he hated some things about this place and still felt kind of jumbled about everything, he believed that he'd get used to this place, or might even like it here. And after months and months of being here, he found himself very used to everybody and everything.

Just recently they fought Galactus for the first time, but since an ultimate version of their videogame came out, they had to do it all over again at some time. But in the meantime, everyone just hung out and fought each other in friendly fighting matches. Chris's main pals that he would always talk to was Dante, Deadpool, Iron Man, Captain America, Frank West, Wolverine, Ryu, and also Strider. He did talk to the girls, too, but he didn't overdo it because he didn't want to seem like he was trying to hit on them or anything. There was one girl that he did always talk to, though, and that girl was X-23. They may have had a rather punitive first encounter, but he found himself very interested in her overtime.

She was just so beautiful, and not only that, but she seemed really smart and focused, as well. The way she fought also really impressed Chris. He never saw anything like her. During his time staying here at the Marvel vs. Capcom stadium, he really tried his best to get to know her better. He felt like he wanted, no, NEEDED to get to know this amazing, deadly woman. At first, Laura would always shove him away, acting as though she didn't want to waste not even a single second of her life talking to him. Her doing that really discouraged him a lot, but Chris did not want to just give up so quickly, so easily. After all his attempts of trying to get along with her, she seemed to of gotten used to him. She realized that he was obviously interested in her in some kind of way, and deep down, she was pretty interested in him, too.

It didn't take that long at all for them to feel like close friends. They were grown adults, and as such, it did not take long for them to realize that they had romantic like feelings toward one another. Of course, none of them simply came out with it, but the flirting they'd do from time to time pretty much already said everything. Everybody in the stadium instantly caught onto them. They knew the two had a thing for each other. Giving the fact that Chris was a really good friend of Wolverine… the beast like man didn't seem to mind too much. After almost a year, Chris felt like it was finally time to ask Laura out on a date. By the way things were going between them, he felt like he could almost guarantee that she wouldn't mind dating him. He didn't want to feel overconfident about this, though.

It was now the 11th day of November and at the moment an intense battle was going on. It was Strider, Vergil and X-23 vs. Iron Man, Hulk and Thor. While the fight was going on, Chris was watching along with Deadpool and Dante.

"Who do you think is going to win this, DP?" asked Dante.

Deadpool rubbed his chin before replying back loudly, "Well, I would say Tony's team, but Hulk is really stinkin' up the place! I mean, just look at that poor defense of his!"

"Good point, man. He does seem a bit off today," agreed the man with snow white hair, laughing a little afterwards. Dante then turned his head and looked over at Chris. "Who do you place your bets on, Chris?" Dante straightaway noticed that Chris looked like he was lost in deep thought. "Hey, I'm talkin' to you, man."

"Huh?" Chris said, turning his head and looking at Dante.

The demon hunter chuckled and shook his head from side-to-side. "Dude, I asked you who do you place your bets on here."

"Oh, uh… I don't know. It could be anyone's game. I'm hoping Laura wins, though."

"Of course you do," spoke both Dante and Deadpool.

Chris then started to look at the both of them. "Hey, what was that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on, thick neck! We know you like Laura!" Deadpool told him, later slapping him in the back of his head.

The muscled man began to rub the back of his head as he voiced back to them, "Okay then, but there was no reason to hit me like that."

Dante folded his arms and said, "Not bad taste, Chris. She is pretty hot."

"No… she is the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen," uttered the agent, sounding very amazed as he watched Laura beat the crap out of Thor.

"Hey, she's beating the crap out of Thor! See what I did there, reader? Don't act like you don't know! You know what I did! You have to know! You just have to know!"

Dante smirked. "Yep, that chick definitely has the Triple B, you know?"

"Bacon, bubblegum and Mega Man Battle Network 3?" asked the masked mercenary.

"No," said Dante. "She has brains, beauty and booty. What's there not to like?"

"I think I'm in love with her, guys."

Deadpool and Dante then looked at Chris, not saying anything as they stared at him. Deadpool soon stated to him, "You DO know about her serious criminal background, right? Not that it's anything compared to mine, that is."

"Yeah, I know. Laura told me about all of that. But I don't care… Besides, none of that was really her fault. She's just misunderstood. You know what? That settles it. After this battle is done and over, I'm going to ask her out… I just feel like I have to."

"Well, now is your chance, Steroid Joe, because the battle has just ended!" Deadpool told him as he pointed his finger at the fighters. "Take care!" He then ran away.

Dante patted Chris on the shoulder as he started to walk away from the man. "Good luck, dude. Don't let a crazy babe like her get away."

In the end, Strider's team won. X-23 promptly noticed Chris looking at her when the match was over, so she decided to walk over to him. Soon enough, she was now standing in front of him. The woman put her blood stained claws away, and then asked the armed captain, "So… how did I do?"

"You did great, Laura. You always do. Look, Laura, I have something very important to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Would you… would you like to-"

"Go out with you? Why yes, I would love that, Chris." The way she cut him off, the way she sounded, the way she smiled at him, all of it just drove him crazy inside.

"Y-you would?" he asked, looking somewhat surprised.

"Yes, I would."

"Oh… wow! That's great! Uh, would seven o'clock be alright?"

"That would be just perfect," said Laura, kissing him on the cheek and winking at him before walking away from him.

Chris couldn't believe it. She actually didn't mind. In fact, it seemed like she saw it coming a mile away! "Wow… that went smoothly," he whispered with a smile on his face.

**End of chapter!**

**I'm not sure how long this story is going to be exactly, but I know I don't want it to be too long. Anyway, I hope you like it so far. If you don't and you hate it… then that's great.**


	2. The Date

**[Disclaimer] I do NOT own Marvel or Capcom! All of the credit goes to its creator(s)!**

**[Author's Note] I'm sorry about any typos and other writing errors. I will always hate that crap.**

**(Chapter Two – The Date)**

Before Chris even knew it, it was now seven o'clock. Luckily, though, he was already dressed up for the special occasion. He wore a very fancy looking, black tuxedo. He thought it was a little bit overkill, but decent nonetheless. He also sprayed a little cologne on himself. After washing his mouth out with mint mouthwash for a long time, he then went down the stairs and stood by the front door, waiting for his beautiful date to show up. A few other people were down stairs with him, just standing around and talking to him.

"So, you're actually going out with X-23, huh? I wonder why she never paid any attention to me," said Tony Stark.

"Maybe it's because you're always in that dumb, metal suit," answered Dante as he smiled at him.

"To believe a killing machine like her is even interested in such things," spoke Frank West in disbelief. "I know she's changed a lot since her original state of mind, but I still find this somewhat amusing, for some reason."

Wolverine walked over to Frank and said to him, "Watch it, bub! That's my little girl you're talkin' about!"

Frank put his arms high up in the air and started to back away from him, chuckling nervously as he did so. "Hey, just take it easy, pal."

"Who else wants to sing some good old fashion spirituals until X-23 shows up? I know I do!" yelled Deadpool as he looked around the place. "Uh… is that a no?"

Dante just looked at his friend and said, "Deadpool, shut up."

Meanwhile in Laura's room, some of the girls were helping her get ready for her big date with Chris. "I never thought I'd actually feel this… normal before in my life," Laura declared, smiling at herself in the mirror. The woman then turned around and looked at her friends. "So, um… how do I look, you guys?"

"Absolutely wonderful," said Chun-Li who was sitting down on her bed. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised at all if he faints from just looking at you, Laura."

Hearing that compliment made the raven haired woman scratch and turn her head a little. "Thanks, Chun-Li. I mean, I hope he likes this outfit, even though it's not that much different from what I usually wear." X-23 was still wearing her usual, body-hugging, black tank top, but this one was longer as it covered her stomach. She also had on her typical, tight-fitting, black pants.

"Oh, I don't think that's much of a problem. I hardly ever change any of my outfits. Where is he taking you anyway?" asked Tron, looking interested.

"I'm not precisely sure where we're going. We didn't discuss that yet. No matter, I'm sure it'll be a restaurant or something like that."

"Restaurants are so cliché," giggled Morrigan, floating and sitting down on thin air. "I know where I'd like to go if someone were to take me on a date."

Chun-Li turned her head and faced the emerald haired succubus. "Yeah, and for some reason I kind of don't want to know where that place would be, Morrigan." The Chinese woman then focused her attention back on Laura as she looked at her again. "Well, I think it's time for you to go now. You don't want to keep him waiting for too long, right?"

X-23 smiled at her and replied, "Yeah… I guess so. I'll see you all later. Good-bye." She then walked out of her room and walked down the hallway.

"I hope everything goes well for them," said Chun-Li.

Moments later, Laura was now on her way down the stairs. She noticed everyone looking at her, but her main focus was on Chris. She soon heard somebody wolf whistle at her, and that person was Dante, of course. "Looking good, looking good. If you ever get bored with this guy, you know where to find me."

"Sorry, but I tend to always try to stay away from any dumpsters," was her response, soon making it down the stairs and walking over towards her date.

"Ouch, that had to hurt," laughed the merc.

Wolverine then looked at Chris. "Treat her good, kid. I know you will."

"Yes, sir!" retorted Chris with a smile.

Laura was now standing in front of Chris, smiling at him as she brushed some of her beautiful, black strands of hair back behind her ears. "Hello, Chris."

"Hello, Laura… You look amazing."

"Oh, thank you. You look very stunning, as well. I like your suit."

"Uh, thanks. I like your… everything."

"That makes two of us," voiced Dante with his customary grin.

"CAN IT, YOU CREEP!" Laura harshly, and abruptly, screamed at Dante, her face looking angrier than ever. Nobody expected her to yell like that, and it kind of made everyone jump a little, too. The white haired demon killer wasn't grinning anymore. He never actually had a woman shut him down like that before, so he didn't quite feel right at the moment. X-23 then looked back at Chris, smiling again. "Shall we go?" Chris didn't say a word as he opened up the door for her, letting her walk out first. He then walked out of the stadium with her, later closing the door behind him.

Chris quickly caught up to her, now walking right beside the woman. The night sky was clear and full with stars, the moon shining brightly and lighting up the nocturnal sky. The weather was kind of cool, but still warm enough to not have to wear a coat or anything. So far, though the date just started, everything was going fine.

"So, Chris, where are we going?" Laura asked him, her face beaming with excitement.

He looked at her just as happily as he retorted, "To a place called Olive Field. I heard it's supposed to be quite an excellent restaurant."

"Oh, that sounds good."

"I know, right? I just hope it's as good as people say it is."

"Let's hope so."

They soon made it over to Chris's car. Once they were there, he opened up the door for her and said, "Ladies first."

She gave him a smile again, a very appreciative looking smile, and then said to him, "Thank you." After that, she got in and sat down. Chris shut the door and walked over to the other side, opening the car door and getting inside of the automobile afterwards.

"You ready to get out of here?" he asked as he looked at her, shutting the car door when he did.

"You bet," was her simple response, her voice soft when she spoke. They both then put on their seatbelts.

"Alright, off we go!" And with that, the captain started up his car, backed out of the driveway like a boss, and then speeded down the road. On their way there to the restaurant, they had several conversations like they always did. He managed to make her laugh quite a lot by telling her about his past adventures; he told her about the funny moments that happened during them, as scary as it was to him at the time. After a somewhat long drive, they soon made it to the famed Olive Field. He found a place to park, and then took out the keys to shut down the car.

"Here we are," said Chris as he brushed his hair back. "I hope you're hungry, Laura."

She looked out of the car window, and then looked back at her date. "I'm more than hungry, Chris. Now let's go! I'm starving here!" was the woman's response, her voice sounding frisky when she cheerfully spoke those words to him. X-23 always felt so happy around Chris, and he always felt contented around her, too. He loved to see her like this. He was so happy to know, and see, that she enjoyed his company just as much as he enjoyed hers.

Chris flashed his pearly white smile at her, and then voiced good-naturedly, "By the way you're talking… you might actually be hungrier than me."

"Who knows? Maybe I am," she replied back, smiling right back at him as she leaned closer to his face.

He chuckled a little, and then said to her with an impressive sounding French accent, "You know, we could always just ignore our hunger and think of something else to do. What do you say, huh?" Chris started to laugh after he said that; Laura laughed along with him.

She jokingly hit him in the shoulder and giggled, "You're so stupid."

The man then removed his seatbelt and got out of the car. He shut the door, and then walked over to the other side of the car. He opened up the door and held out his hand. "Come on, beautiful, let's see how great this place really is."

X-23 then removed her seatbelt and grabbed onto his hand. Chris helped her up and was amazed at how light she was. "My, aren't you strong," she purred, later placing her hand on his broad chest, patting him a few times.

Chris couldn't help but to smile at that. "Hey, what can I say? I wasn't always like this, though. After all of the years during my many adventures, I guess you can say I gained some muscle. I made all kinds of gains, all kinds."

"Mm and I like it," she adoringly hummed to him, placing a light kiss on his cheek as they started to walk hand-in-hand over towards the restaurant.

"Thanks, Laura," he then said to her, bringing her hand up to his mouth as he gently kissed the top of it. Her skin was so soft and lovely. She giggled and smiled when he did that. They both walked inside of the place and got a table for two. The area sure was crowded, and man did it look fancy in here. Soon as they arrived at their table, Chris pulled the chair out for his date. "There you go, my lady."

"Why, thank you. Such a gentleman you are," she said as she sat down.

He then pulled out his chair and sat down across from her, the both of them looking at each other with smiles on their faces. "So, how does this place look to you?" asked the man.

"Eh, it looks alright in here," was the woman's reply.

Soon enough, the waiter walked over to their table and gave them their menus. The two placed their orders and the waiter walked away. Now, it was all a matter of patience, and they knew for a fact that this was going to be a very long wait. What better way to kill time is there other than telling stories? And sharing stories is exactly what they did. They laughed a lot and were clearly having a really, really great time. They actually got to know each other even more than they already did. After what seemed like an hour later, their food was now prepared for them. Now, the feasting could finally begin. They sure ordered a lot of food; Laura ordered more, though.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to finish all of that?" he asked her with a diverting look on his face.

The dark haired woman unsheathed her claws and poked right into her steak, later looking at her date and replying back joyfully, "Just watch me." Chris just laughed and shook his head, now beginning to eat his food. While they were eating, they continued to talk about past events that happened to them.

After taking their time eating, they eventually finished consuming all of their food. Chris started to chug down the rest of his sweet tea, and Laura began to gulp up the rest of her vanilla flavored milk. The long haired woman finished her drink before her male friend did, afterwards slamming the glass down on the table as she looked at the man with a triumphant expression on her face.

"Ha! Look who drank it all first," she told him with half lidded eyes.

Chris finished his drink a few seconds after she did, sighing after he drank all of the sweet tasting tea. "I didn't know we were racing to the finish with that," he replied back with a sneer. "Wow, you actually did eat all of that. I must admit that I'm pretty amazed at you! You can eat much more than I thought you could, Laura."

"Well, I was hungry," she snickered.

"You sure were," he chuckled back.

The waiter then walked back over to their table to check up on the two. Chris told him that they were finished eating, and then that's when the waiter went to go fetch the bill. Moments later, he returned and handed the man his bill. Chris looked at the bill and nodded his head. "Is that all? Gee, I thought it'd cost way more than this." The waiter shrugged his shoulders and later walked away from the table.

"Chris?"

His eyes looked over at her. "What's up?"

She slightly turned her head away from his, avoiding eye contact. "Um… I just want to thank you for all of this. I mean, not only did you treat me with all of this delicious food, but you're also paying for all of this, too… I'm sure that bill you're holding isn't exactly cheap, you know." Laura sounded so sad when she was talking; she also looked just as upset as she sounded.

He just smiled as he gazed at her, soon placing his hand on top of hers. Feeling his warm hand cover hers instantly made the woman look in his direction. Her mouth was open a little as she looked at him. "Hey, don't worry about it," he told her. "I had all of this planned out, and paying for this wonderful dinner for you, for us, was a part of that plan." The way he spoke those words moved her in such a powerful way. She couldn't even describe how touched she was feeling right now.

"Oh, Chris… you're the sweetest guy that I've ever met." Laura was looking extremely sincere right now. He knew she was meaning every word that she was saying to him.

"Thanks," he said back to her, looking just as thoughtful.

After seconds of just staring at each other, the woman with raven black hair then leaned across from the table and grabbed the man's face with both of her hands, softly and meaningfully kissing him on the lips; he kissed her right back. Moments later, they stopped and she pulled away from him, soon sitting back down on her chair. X-23's cheeks were flushed pink as she said to him, "Believe me, I'd kiss you way more than that if I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out." They then started to laugh again.

Chris left the waiter a tip, and then paid for their dinner. Their date has been one of the best days of both of their lives. They had much more in common than they thought they did. After this experience, Chris really believed that Laura was the missing part of him. He felt like she completed him, and she felt the same way about him. The woman felt like all along he was the missing part of her. The two were now on their way back over to Chris's car. Before opening the door for her, Chris walked over to Laura and looked her straight in the eyes. She knew that something was on his mind; she knew that there was something that he wanted to tell her.

"Uh, Laura?" he spoke, standing close by her.

"Yes?" was her response, looking curious as she gawked at the man.

Chris felt a little skeptical at first, but he soon got the courage to put his arms around her trim waistline before speaking to her, "Laura, I… I know you most likely know already, but… Well first off, I want to say I had a really great time with you tonight."

"I had a wonderful time tonight, too," spoke the woman, placing her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you did… Look, I…"

"You what?" she asked him as she placed her forehead up against his own, looking and sounding like she was getting quite emotional at the moment.

"After all this time of getting to know you and knowing what you're about, I honestly believe that I… I love you, Laura Kinney," whispered Chris with a deep and truthful voice.

"And I love you… Chris Redfield," Laura breathed back, voice low and passionate.

And even though they just finished eating just a while ago, they found themselves kissing each other very affectionately, as if they really didn't care anymore. They were without a doubt deeply in love, and there was certainly no changing that. As their kisses went from very mellifluous to rather impassioned, they soon were interjected by a loud voice that spoke out to them.

"Excuse me!" Hearing that made them jumped away from each other, and to their surprise they noticed that they were now surrounded by a large group of people that looked like they were a part of some kind of FBI agency. "You, lady, are you Laura Kinney?"

"What's it to you?" she asked the man, looking unfriendly as she stared at him.

"My name is Clark Neilson. I am a proud member of the DMF agency, and YOU, Laura Kinney, are under arrest!"

**End of chapter!**

**Okay, things aren't looking so good right now! Gee, I wonder what happens next… I don't know. See you whenever ^_^.**


	3. The Disaster

**[Disclaimer] I do NOT own Marvel or Capcom! All of the credit goes to its creator(s)!**

**[Author's Note] I'm sorry about any typos and other writing errors. I still hate that crap, you know.**

**(Chapter Three – The Disaster)**

Chris just couldn't believe it. What seemed like the perfect date now looked like it was going to end in a tragedy of events. "Hey, wait a sec," said Chris as he gave Clark an angry look. Clark then turned his head and looked at him. "First of all, what the heck is the DMF? What does that even stand for?"

"It stands for Destroy Mutant Freaks," answered the creepy looking man as he began to clean his glasses with his white shirt.

"Destroy Mutant Freaks? That's strange, because I have never heard of such an organization. What, did you people just come up with this today or something? It sounds like something some two year old kid would come up with, and his father was dumb enough to actually think it was a good idea."

Clark put his glasses back on, and then told the brunette man, "Oh, how you hurt my feelings, good sir. Oh, how it burns my flesh." His sarcasm sickened Chris to the core.

"Second of all, who is your commander? What is his or her name?" asked Chris.

"It's a he and his name is Mr. Feathers."

This made Chris and Laura raise an eyebrow. "Mr. Feathers?" asked Laura, not sure whether she should start laughing or not.

"Yes, Mr. Feathers," replied the creeper.

The special operations agent then started to walk over towards Clark. "So, I'm guessing your commander told you to come after Laura then, huh? How did he know that she was here?"

"That's top secret infor-"

Chris then roughly gripped Clark by the collar of his shirt. "Listen here, you punk, I don't care what the heck your bozo of a leader told you and your little pansy friends to do. There will be no destroying anything, not when I'm around… You understand that?" The eerie man just smiled at him, he didn't speak a word. "Do I make myself clear?" Chris asked again, shaking the guy as he asked him.

"… Ah-da, da, da, da, da, da, da-cercus…"

The man in the suit gave Clark an awkward stare for a while, and then pushed him away as he dusted himself off with his hand. "What the heck was that? You're pulling Madagascar 3 crap on us now?"

"Men, ready your weapons!" After he said that, all the other guys then pulled out really extravagant looking guns, now aiming their weapons at X-23.

Laura began to look around indignantly, and then unsheathed her claws from her hands and feet.

Chris knew things were really about to get ugly now. "Hold on here!" he shouted in a desperate attempt to stop the mayhem that was about to occur. "Can't we all just talk this through?!"

"No!" screamed Clark. "This woman is a monster! She is a beast! She is nothing but a killing machine that must be put to rest!"

"Fine, come at me then! But if you die, it's not my fault," verbalized Laura as she looked at Clark with a mischievous grin on her face.

Chris then got in front of X-23 as he pleaded to the creep, "Please, do not do this! Laura is not like how she used to be. The stuff she has done in the past is in the past! Besides, it was not even her fault! She had no choice but to do all of that crap!"

Completely ignoring what the muscular captain just said, Clark then yelled out, "FIRE!"

That's when the soldiers fired their potent tranquilizer darts at the woman. X-23 reacted very quickly by hoping into the air and avoiding being struck by any of them. Soon as she landed on the ground, she slashed at one of the men, completely obliterating his face with one slash as he screamed and bleed to death. People who were walking in and out of the restaurant quickly began to notice the uproar; some people were even recording the violent action on their advanced cell phone technology.

"Laura, NO!"

Chris tried to calm her down, but sadly it did not work. His words just couldn't stop her once she really started to get into this bloodbath. "Come on!" she shrieked, kicking and stabbing one of the men in the nuts. "Is this all that you losers got?! You're already disappointing me!"

Redfield felt like he really couldn't do much other than watch this horror unfold before his eyes. He watched X-23 cut down her foes with ease, and blood was sure getting everywhere. Soon enough, all of the men were dead, all except Clark Neilson. Laura flung the blood from off of her claws and onto the face of Clark, frowning at him as she lowly growled, "Oh, I'm sorry… did I overreact a little?"

Clark looked awfully frightened, now slowly backing away from the crazed woman. "Just like I thought… you ARE a monster! Do you see it now, sir? This is what I was talking about!"

Chris didn't know what to do anymore. Laura snapped and brutally massacred everybody. What could he possibly say to defend her? He didn't really know, but he had to say something. After gathering his thoughts together, and then told the creeper, "No, she's just acting out on her natural instincts! Shouldn't you have known that she wasn't just going to stand here and not do anything to you guys? Laura IS changed, but YOU just had to make her snap and go over the edge like this. This is your fault, Clark! Not hers!" He pointed his finger at him as he finished his short speech.

X-23 then looked over at Chris and asked him, "So… can I kill him now? Are you done talking to-"

Soon as she let her guard down, Clark hurriedly shot X-23 in the neck with a tranquilizer dart. Soon as she felt it strike her neck, she growled and turned around, later running at her adversary.

"You son of a… you son of a… fat… hog." And after she said that, she fell to the ground, now unconscious thanks to the fast working drug.

Seeing this enraged Chris. "You are such a dumb, stupid IDIOT!" He then started to run towards Clark, but the creepy looking dude then randomly threw a buzzing chainsaw at him. This alarmed Redfield and he sure as heck didn't expect him to do that, but he still managed to jump out of the way. When he looked back at Clark, he saw him put Laura's motionless body into a car, later getting inside of the automobile and driving away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Without any hesitation at all, Chris then ran over to his car, got inside of it, started it up, backed it up a little, and then stomped on the gas pedal, now chasing after Clark's vehicle as they both speeded down the slightly busy highway.

Meanwhile back at the Marvel vs. Capcom stadium, Dante was still recovering from when X-23 yelled at him hours ago. He was sitting on the sofa next to his friend, Deadpool, as he constantly complained to him and whatnot.

"She had to be in denial or something, dude," he told the masked assassin. "I mean, how can any girl turn this down? Seriously, man, how is that really possible? I'm the hottest demon killer alive. All the chicks dig me… right?"

Deadpool had his back hunched over and his hand placed on his face, sitting there in absolute boredom while he listened to his friend's seemingly endless ranting. "Look, Dante, in all seriousness, not every girl is gonna like you. I mean, let's face it, everyone knows that I'm the most handsome looking guy in this place." He then stood up and positioned his hands on his sides. "Not only do I look awesome, but I also really, really, REALLY have a sensitive side to boot!"

"A sensitive side?" asked the man with snowflake white hair, now looking confused.

"Yeah, don't you know women these days like that sort of thing?" He then bent down and whispered into Dante's ear, "I need constant kitten therapy. Pictures of kittens are awesome."

Dante then stood up and smirked at the merc. "Man, forget about kittens! I'm not going to let that chick put me down like this! I know I still have the Dante charm that girls can't help but to swoon over. The next girl I see, the next freakin' girl that walks in this room, I'm totally going to make her fall head-over-heels for me, and that's a promise!"

Right after he said that, Morrigan walked into the room. Soon as she saw Dante standing there, she placed her hands on her face and sighed loudly with fulfillment. "Oh, there you are!" Morrigan then teleported behind Dante and hugged him. "I've been looking for you everywhere, my little play thing!"

The man with white locks then began to struggle out of the succubus's grip. "Hey, come on. Get off me, Morrigan. I'm trying to find out if I still have my Dante charm, and I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now." As he spoke this to her, he continued to try and worm his way out of her strong grip. He then felt her glossy lips touch the outer rim of his ear. It made him shiver a little, and he hated it.

"You don't feel like dealing with me right now, you say? Oh, but your dazzling, alluring body begs to differ, sweetie." She then placed her bare, smooth hands on his chest, feeling him shudder against her once again. "Oh, my… I can feel your soul begging me to release you from your stress. It's kind of cute," she giggled, her lustrous lips still right up against his earlobe.

"Morrigan, seriously… I don't have time for this. Dead, help me out here!"

Deadpool just folded his arms and articulated back to him, "Hey, but you told me that you were going to make Morrigan fall head-over-heels for you."

Those words of his made Morrigan's eyes grow wide. "Oh, he did, did he?" She then began to rub her cheek against his face.

Dante gave Deadpool a dumbfounded look as he yelled at him, "WHAT? No! That's NOT what I said at all! I said it was the next girl who walks in here, not this freak!"

The murderous mercenary now started to rub his chin. "But, Morrigan IS a female… and she DID so happen to walk in here right after you said that, sooooo… YOU DO THE MATH!"

"Deadpool, I'm so gonna kill you once I get myself out of this mess, man!"

His friend then randomly began to do the monkey dance at incredibly fast speeds. "Praise to the Deadpool, blessed by the cable TV, homicidal sky, Majora's Mask night, and my grandpaaaa criiiieeess!"

The emerald haired woman then teleported in front of the demon killer, later grabbing hold of his face. "Oh, Dante, you do love me after all. I heard about what happened between you and your ex… I'm sorry about that. But do you know what this means? Now, we can finally be together."

"Lady, I don't want to-"

She then started to peck him over and over again all over his face, while Dante kept trying his best to push her off. Morrigan just laughed at him as Dante kept on yelling at her. Spider-Man then dangled down from a web. "Look out, here comes the Spider-Man!"

"HEY! No spiders are allowed in here when I'm dancing my socks off, sparky!" He then pulled out a giant, red fly swatter from out of nowhere and tried to hit Spider-Man with it. Peter Parker simply dodged his attack and swung away from him laughing, Deadpool later chasing after him while singing really bad opera music afterwards.

Dante then put his hand over her face and tried to shove her off again, but Morrigan's arms were just way too strong to get off. "Come on, stop trying to resist me! You know you love me, too!"

"Yeah, I'd love it if you got the heck off of me!" Just then, Vergil and Strider walked into the room. "Yo, Vergil, Strider, can you help me out over here?! This lady just doesn't know when to give the heck up!"

Vergil continued to walk as if he didn't even see Dante; Strider doing the same. "I heard that if you look at fools, you will catch their foolishness. Just ignore them," said Vergil as he fixed up his shirt.

"Indeed. By the way, my friend, you must try some of Miss Lei-Lei's green tea. It is most delightful," spoke Strider as they both exited the room.

Dante began to frown as he looked at Morrigan again. She looked back at him, as well. "So… doing anything tonight?" She then hugged him and smiled, leaving a defeated Dante stand there while feeling sapped and exhausted. "Man, whatever… I wonder how Chris and Laura's date is going. They sure have been gone for quite a while."

**End of chapter!**

**I hope your day, or night, is going great, my friend! See you whenever, if able ^_^.**


	4. The Announcement

**[Disclaimer] I do NOT own Marvel or Capcom! All of the credit goes to its creator(s)!**

**[Author's Note] I'm sorry about any typos and other writing errors. I HATE that crap.**

**(Chapter Four – The Announcement)**

It's been about seven minutes since this high-speed pursuit started. Clark turned down every corner he could, thinking that he would eventually lose Chris, but he just couldn't shake him off. "This is not looking good," spoke the creeper in a panic, sweating frantically as he kept on looking at the rearview mirror. "I'm going to get away! I just know I will!" X-23's body was in the backseat of his car, and he believed that she was down for the count, but he was now about to get the surprise of a lifetime.

From out of nowhere, he suddenly felt an arm roughly wrap around his neck, and right under his chin he felt really sharp claws poking his Adams apple. "Tell me something, what is the sound an idiot usually makes when they get their throat slashed clean open?" asked Laura, sounding deadly as can be.

Clark started to shake now. He couldn't even speak as he saw his life start to flash right before his very own eyes. "Uh, um, um, uh, uh…"

He then felt the razor-sharp edges slowly dig into his flesh, blood now trickling down his neck. "I'm waiting," she then calmly exclaimed, sounding louder and much more aggravated this time.

The man was still trying to keep an eye on the road, but at the same time tried his best to pay attention to what she was saying to him. "Uh, uh, uh, uh, um… they say please don't kill me?"

"Is that your final answer?"

The claws were gradually getting deeper by each passing second, and he felt like he really couldn't take the pain anymore. "Yes, that's my final answer!"

"Sorry, but your answer is wrong. The right answer is this!"

That was the last thing Clark heard as X-23 violently cut the man's throat wide open. Her attack instantaneously killed him, but thanks to him being dead the car was now losing its control. Soon as Chris saw the car sharply turn left, now about to hit a nearby telephone pole, and then started to panic.

"NO!" he shouted, later seeing the car ram right into the thing. The vehicle stopped and now looked like a total mess. Seconds later, Redfield pulled up next to the busted up looking automobile, quickly getting out of his own car and running over towards the accident. He was afraid to see what lied inside of the thing, but to his surprise he saw Laura kick down the car door and step outside of the vehicle. He did not expect to see her just walk out like that. "L-Laura, you're alive?!"

The woman with jade colored eyes simply smirked at the man before she replied back very nonchalantly, "Oh, please. Did you actually believe that I could easily be killed like that?" She then sheathed her claws away, later fixing up her long, black hair.

"I don't know. I'm just so relieved that you're safe! Oh, thank God you're alright! Hey, where's Clark?"

"He's still inside of the car. I killed him, though," she told him, sounding very bleak about this whole situation.

The captain closed his eyes, shook his head, and then opened back up his eyes as he looked at his date. "Laura," spoke the man. "I'm really… really sorry about what happened tonight. Everything was going way too well, so I should have known something stupid like this was going to happen. Danger and disaster follows me everywhere I go, and tonight only proves that belief of mine even more."

It was obvious to see that he wasn't feeling very well at the moment, so she decided to do something about that. Chris started to hang his head down now. It seemed like the horrible ending of their night together really affected him in a very bad way. "Aw, don't say that, Chris."

"Look, I can completely understand if you never want to go out with me ever again. I mean, what just happened was so stupid. It was so… so random! I never even heard of the DMF before, and that's weird because I thought I knew about all of the forces that were out there, you know?"

He then felt her hand touch his face. He titled his head back up, only to be greeted by the soft lips of his date. She kissed him for a few seconds, soon pulling away and looking at him with a smile. "Chris… in case you did not know already, I'm quite used to danger, as well. I was not raised in some sunshiny city with Mr. Rogers and Edith, okay? Danger is basically something that I am all too familiar with, just like you. And I don't know about you precisely, but I know I wouldn't think twice about dating you again. You know I love you… right, Chris?"

"Laura… do you really mean all of-"

"Yes, I really do mean every word that I said. Gosh, Chris, can you be anymore dimwitted right now?" She let out a chuckle after she said that to him, afterwards hugging him as she closed her eyes.

Chris hugged her right back. "Thanks, Laura. I love you, too."

Moments later, the police arrived at the scene. The two stopped hugging as they looked around to see what was going on. One of the officers walked over to them as he asked, "Is your name Chris Redfield?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"And is your name Laura Kinney?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"And did you, Laura Kinney, just murder all of the members of the DMF?"

She then looked over at Chris, as if her eyes were asking him what to do. He simply nodded his head at her, and then she looked back at the officer. "Yeah, I killed them all." Everybody then started to cheer, and they cheered loudly. This really confused both X-23 and Chris. "You're happy that I did that?"

"Why, of course we are! Those people weren't really even humans! We were trying to get rid of those monsters since forever, and now thanks to you WE'RE SAVED!"

"I guess that means no jail time then, right?" asked the woman.

The police officer chuckled a few times before answering back to her, "No, not at all. Anyways, you two stay out of trouble. See you around." After that, all of the officers then got back in their cars and drove away. The two then looked at each other, not knowing what to really say right now.

"Wow… I don't even know what just happened," stated Redfield, scratching his head.

"Who really cares? I'm just glad there was no actual penalty."

"True. Hey, he mentioned something about those guys not being human, right?"

"Yeah, he did."

"But, if they weren't humans… then what the heck were they?"

"Scumbags that wanted to die," was her answer as she started to walk over toward Chris's car. "We should head back to the stadium now. I'm kind of fatigued."

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Soon enough, they were now on their way back over to the Marvel vs. Capcom stadium. And speaking of which, let's see how Dante and the others are doing at the moment.

The demon killer was now back sitting down on the sofa as the happy succubus was still firmly embracing him. "When are you going to stop hugging me?" he asked her, sounding drowsy.

"Just five more minutes, darling," he then heard her whisper.

Deadpool then walked back inside of the room. "Darn that Spider-Man! He actually still believes that his suit is better than mine! Come on, look at me here! I have my face on my belt for crying out loud!" He then looked down at the couch and noticed Dante and Morrigan sitting there. "You guys are still here? You do know that Hsien-Ko is making her awesome green tea for everyone in the kitchen, right? She's also throwing another party for that Mega Man kid, too! Hey, speaking of him, who wants to play some Mega Man 4 on the Nintendo? Come on, it'll be so much fun!"

"Shut up, dude," said Dante, really not wanting to deal with the merc at all.

"Hold me, Dante," breathed out Morrigan.

"No."

"No Mega Man 4 then, eh? Fine! I know you guys would just love to play some Rad Racer! Yeah, that game is bad butt! Get it? Because, people usually say bad donkey, but instead I said bad butt… because the donkey part means butt, and that's what they're really saying, so… the what-what in the butt-"

"DUDE, SHUT UP!"

"You see, Dante, you're just mad, because I'm totally bad butt and you're not. I mean, how bad butt is wearing this suit for example? That's just way too bad of a butt right there, huh?"

As Deadpool kept on ranting about more silly baloney, Chris and Laura soon walked inside of the stadium. "Hey," said Chris as he shut the door behind him. "What's going on?"

The mercenary began to wave at them. "Laura, Chris, how's it all going?! It took you guys long enough to get back here."

"Well, we didn't want to rush our night out, you know," declared X-23.

Dante looked over at them, later asking, "So, did everything go alright?"

Chris noticed Morrigan hugging him, which made him not speak right away. "Uh… yeah, everything went just fine. Right, Laura?" he asked, looking at her.

She then closed her eyes and grinned. "Yeah, it was just peachy."

After focusing his attention back on Dante, the captain then spoke very inquisitively, "By the way, what's up with you and Morrigan, Dante? I never thought I'd see you two sitting around cuddling each other."

"Dude, I'm not cuddling crap, she is cuddling me. And it's kind of a long story, so ask me again later. I just want to go to sleep and rest for a while."

"I see," was the man's response, clearing his throat afterwards. "There is something else that I believe Laura and I need to address to you all."

Deadpool's eyes then started to slowly grow wide when Chris said that. "No, no, NO! Please don't tell me that you're a proud supporter of the infamous Comfort Wipe! Come on, Chrissie Snow, I thought you were better than that! X-23, you need to dump this guy right away!"

Redfield raised an eyebrow, and then serenely retorted back, "No, Wade, what I'm about to say has nothing to do about the Comfort Wipe. And in all honesty, I have absolutely no idea what the heck that even is. But whatever it is, it sure sounds… well, disturbing."

"It is," said Laura. "I remember seeing commercials about it before. It's really embarrassing, not to mention awkward."

"Preach it!" yelled the masked assassin, stomping his feet and dancing around. "Didtawat, didtawat!"

Chris then cleared his throat again. "Okay, yeah, whatever. Anyway, like I was saying, I have an announcement to make, or should I say WE have an announcement to make."

"What's up?" asked Dante.

"Well, we're not exactly sure when, but Laura and I decided that we are going to get married someday. We discussed the whole thing on our way back here."

"Aren't you all happy for us?" asked the woman as she grabbed onto the arm of her date.

"You, the writer, the date is over now, so you should stop referring to Chris as her date!" said Deadpool.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful," spoke the succubus, turning her head and looking at them both. "Dante and I might be getting married, too."

"Woman, I am NOT getting married! I'm a free bird. Besides, even if I did want to marry someday, it sure as heck wouldn't be-" Before he got to finish his sentence, his eyes noticed just how sorrowful Morrigan began to look. He actually felt like he didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Uh… never mind, just forget it," he muttered as he closed his eyes, looking as though he was about to fall to sleep. "Oh, and yeah, that's great news, you guys."

The merc then gave them a thumbs-up as he said, "Congrats, my friends! By the way, am I the only one here that thinks Goku could easily beat the crap out of Super Man?"

**End of chapter!**

**Guess what? The last chapter is dead ahead ^_^.**

**Deadpool: Hey, nobody even answered my friggin' question! That's just not right! Hey, wait a second… HURRAY! My words are in bold text now! :D**

**Dante: Dude, give it a rest, will ya?**


	5. The End

**[Disclaimer] I do NOT own Marvel or Capcom! All of the credit goes to its creator(s)!**

**[Author's Note] I'm sorry about any typos and other writing errors. I really HATE that crap.**

**(Chapter Five – The End)**

We now head off into the far future of our story, joining the rest of the Marvel vs. Capcom cast as a big wedding is about to take place. We're not really sure how long it took for them, but Chris Redfield and Laura Kinney finally decided now was the time to tie the knot. Their wedding took place inside of the stadium, but this part of the stadium was a very large and specialized room. It looked like as if they were all inside of a church. The whole cast was here, and most of them were all sitting down on the pews. Magneto was playing the organ music as Chris stood there waiting to see his bride to be walk down the path. Chris was wearing an extremely fancy looking black suit, and he was feeling kind of nervous right now; his best man was Leon Scott Kennedy. Everyone has been waiting for quite a while for this wedding to really begin, but they all were patient. Well, most of them.

"This is the first time in Marvel vs. Capcom history when a wedding took place between two of the fighters. I feel much honor to be a part of such an event," spoke Ryu with a proud sounding voice.

"You don't say," said Taskmaster. "But would it kill you to change that karate outfit of yours?" Ryu didn't bother to answer his question.

"Hey, who has the popcorn?!" shouted Deadpool, looking around to see if anyone had some. "Hsien-Ko, I know you have some popcorn inside of those sleeves of yours!"

"Be quiet," Storm told him. "Show some respect for once."

Magneto then started on his 5th song of the day as he continued to play the organ music. "Hey, Leon?" whispered Chris.

"What's wrong?" asked Leon, giving his friend his usual overly serious looking expression.

"I don't really know why, but I feel so darn nervous about this whole thing," he told the blonde.

"Don't tell me you're backing down now, Chris."

"No, it's just that I never-"

"The famous and brave Chris Redfield, the man that took on missions and jobs that tested a human being's sanity level to no end is afraid of a wedding? Come on… I know you're tougher than that." The way Leon said that almost made Chris get angry at him, but he understood what he was saying to him.

"I wonder what is taking that bride of yours," declared Vergil who was actually the priest. "Let's hope she did not run off on you, Mr. Redfield."

Vergil always had a spine-chilling characteristic about him that Chris never liked. The brunette man turned his head and looked at him, soon replying back to him, "She'll be here. I know she will."

"Let's hope you're right," retorted the white haired half breed as he adjusted his shirt, frowning.

Dante had his arm around Morrigan, the both of them talking and smiling at each other. As they were talking, something caught Dante's attention. He turned his head and seen Laura wearing a really pretty, black dress as she was now on her way down the long pathway. "Heads up, everybody," said the blue eyed, gun wielding swordsman. "The hot babe in black is finally approaching."

Everyone then turned their attention towards X-23. Nobody was talking anymore. Laura was never seen dressed so elegant like this before. Soon as Chris saw her coming his way, he felt like he was about to pass out. She just looked oh, so darn beautiful to him. "There's your bride," whispered Leon to Chris.

"Yeah… and man, she's beautiful."

After a while of walking, she was now standing right beside Chris. She then looked at him. Though she had a lacy, black veil covering her face, he could still see that beautiful smile on her face; he smiled right back at her. X-23's maid of honor was Chun-Li, by the way. Out of all the women here in the MVC stadium, Chun-Li was the one she bonded with the most. They were always really great friends. After Magneto finished his song, the wedding could now begin.

"Alright then, since both the man and woman are here, this wedding can now commence," spoke Vergil with a composed voice, looking vapid and jaded as he fixed up his shirt again. "Before we begin, I would like everyone to know that I am far different from most priests, so this wedding will be going MY way. But do not worry; this is all still very legal." His voice echoed loudly when he spoke. "Dearly beloved, we all gather here today to join together two pathetic human souls into everlasting damnation, also known as marriage to you humans. If one of you ends up dying soon after this, may your soul rest in peace."

Chris, Laura, Leon and Chun-Li were looking at Vergil like he lost his mind, but he didn't seem to care or pay attention to any of them. Dante was trying his best not to laugh as he watched his brother continue to talk. "Chris, do you take this wretched, worthless female to be your slave? To have and to hold, or maybe even kill for power?"

Soon as he said that, Laura unsheathed her claws from her right hand and swung her fist right at Vergil's head, but Chris grabbed her arm and stopped her from stabbing his brains out. Vergil, however, didn't seem like he was even threatened at all, given the fact that he did not budge as he continued to look comatose, frowning. "Who the heck hired you to do this anyway?" asked Chris, sounding very irritated.

"Just answer the question, you stinking human." He then yet again adjusted his shirt a little.

Redfield sighed before saying, "Yes, I take this wonderful woman to be my bride, and I will love her with all of my heart until the day that I die. Not any of that crap you were saying."

"I see… And Laura, do you take this despicable, valueless male to be your servant? To have and to hold, or maybe even slaughter for authority?"

"No, you pale piece of crap! But I do take this magnificent man to be my faithful and strong husband!"

"I see… Someone, fetch me the rings."

Arthur then began to do his signature run down the alleyway, holding a small, red pillow with two golden rings on it. Soon as he made it over towards the two, he then said to them, "Please, fated ones! Take these golden discs!"

Vergil snatched the pillow away from the knight as he said, "They are not discs, you foolish midget. Shut up and get out of here. If you do not want to leave, then shut up and sit down in one of the pews."

"You, sir, are rude!" Arthur then ran over to a close by pew and sat down next to Phoenix.

Chris and Laura later took the rings, now staring at each other with loving smiles on their faces. Chris then grabbed the woman's hand, slowly slipping the ring onto her lovely finger. "With this ring, I-"

"Shut up," said Vergil, which made both X-23 and Redfield look infuriated as they glared at him again. "We do not do that… with this ring stuff here. Just shut your mouth and put the ring on her finger." As much as Chris didn't want to listen to this jerk, he swallowed down his anger and put it on her ring finger. "You do the same, slave woman."

"Why don't you go die in a fire?" replied Laura to Vergil as she stuck the ring on Chris's ring finger.

"By the power and might vested in me, the mighty power that I have acquired, the overwhelming power that I continue to seek to gain complete control over everyone and everything… I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss and die, and hopefully your afterlife is where my father is, scum." He then pushed Chris out of the way and walked down the hallway.

Dante smirked as he watched his brother exit from the room. "Way to go, bro! You should take this career up, man!" he laughed along with Morrigan.

Leon looked at his friend, later saying, "Chris, I don't know what the heck was wrong with that guy, but know that I'm happy for you, pal. Congratulations. I'm happy for you, too, Laura."

"Thank you," she said to the blonde man.

"Yes, congrats to the both of you!" cheered Chun-Li as she clapped her hands together.

"Thank you so much," spoke X-23 with a bright smile.

"Yeah, thanks!" articulated Chris.

Deadpool then stood up and started to slowly clap. He looked around, waiting for somebody to clap along with him, but nobody did. He then pulled out one of his guns, cocked it, and then said gladly, "Hey, I'm gonna start shooting up everybody if someone doesn't start clapping here, with their hands!"

After hearing that, everyone then stood up on their feet and started to clap and cheer for the two. Chris and Laura faced the crowd and looked at them all, smiles still glued on their faces. They soon held each other's hands and looked back at each other, later kissing one another soon afterwards.

After that day, history was made. The renowned Chris Redfield and the lethal X-23 fell in love and got married to each other. Their marriage went down in MVC history, and for the rest of their lives together, they will always be happy together, they will always make it through the tough times, they will always stand by each other's side, and they will always be in love with one another, no matter what happens.

**The End!**

**Alright, thank you for reading! I would like to thank "TheManInTheHood" for reading and reviewing every chapter of this story! That really means a lot to me, and nobody has ever done that with any of my stories before. So thanks, man! You're awesome! Until next time, see you all later, my friends ^_^.**


End file.
